


With a LIttle Help from My Friends

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve tries to help and comfort Tony after the battle of New York and Tony respsonds with a little help of his own.





	With a LIttle Help from My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



> The first time I ever tried pot, I heard my hair. 
> 
> The Matrix is crazy enough not stoned.

Steve was scared when Hulk tossed Tony to the ground. He didn’t move, didn’t breathe. Panic twisted in Steve’s gut. Hulk roared and Tony turned out to be all right. After the shawarma Tony insisted on, they’d all limped back to Stark Tower. 

“Hey, Cap, give me a hand here?” Tony was limping and beat up pretty badly.

Steve put an arm around him and helped him to his quarters. 

“Help me get out of these clothes?”

“Geez, Stark. I’m not a nurse.”

“No, you certainly are not. I don’t need a nurse. I need a little help and a friend.” 

Steve shrugged and nodded. “I can do that.”

He helped Tony remove his clothes and helped Stark into the tub. He helped him get out, too, all the while trying not to look at what he wanted to look at.

“Pour me a drink, will you?” 

Steve handed him the glass and the bottle of Scotch.

“Can you get drunk?” Stark asked him. 

“Nope. I tried everything in the 40s.”

“Ever try pot? Open that drawer by the bed. See that little wooden thing? Hand it to me.” 

Steve handed the little box to Tony. He handed him the lighter, too. Tony filled the tiny little pipe with one hit and handed it to Steve. “Now light the end, then take a draw. Hold the smoke inside as long as you can.” 

Steve hadn’t smoked anything since he stupidly tried to smoke cigarettes in the 30s, but he did as Tony asked. After several seconds, he blew out the smoke with a cough. 

“Feel anything?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“Give it a minute. Take another.”

Steve did. 

“Fuck,” he whispered a few seconds later. 

Tony grinned. 

“I can hear my hair.”

“Ever seen The Matrix?” Tony asked with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
